Moment's in the Shower
by PunkPinkPower
Summary: “It’s a sad day,” Cam remarked idly. “When the only privacy we get is in the shower.” Hunter and Cam get some alone time. Plot, what plot? One Shot


_AN: This is the 5th semi-smutty fic I've written in 2 days. It's the only one I'm satisfied enough with to post. I don't know what it is with these. I think I'm just terribly randy. You benefit from it though. If I feel like fixing my other recent peices you'll get some more of this. Encourage me enough and it'll be tomorrow :) Enjoy. _

**Moment's in the Shower**

Cam leaned his head against the tile wall, letting the water cascade down his back and across his face. The hot water felt good on his beaten and bruised muscles. He could stay here for a long time, letting the water massage his body and work its way through the tension. If only he had the time to waist.

Reluctantly, Cam stood and reached for the shampoo. He squeezed out too much and frowned. He lathered his hair up and rubbed it in, then stuck his head under the water again and just let the water rinse his hair instead of making an effort himself.

He didn't think he could take much more of this. He had been up for far too long he was sure. The past few days had been hectic to say the least. At this rate, he was beginning to think things would never quiet down again. Maybe this was a good sign. Maybe this was the sign that said Lothor's attacks were finally coming to a head, and soon it would all be over, one way or the other. Or maybe not. Maybe Lothor was just getting stronger.

But the rangers weren't. Each attack was so close to the one before it that the rangers were feeling the wear of it. They had barely had time to sleep these last few days, and Cam had been so busy repairing the Zords in the time he had he felt like he hadn't even talked to the other rangers since the first attack.

He leaned back against the tile again. That was probably true. The other rangers had been spending most of their free time in Ninja Ops. Whether they were taking a two or three hour power nap or grabbing a sandwich, they all seemed to understand the need to be unoccupied and close to ops. But even with all the rangers in ops, none of them had felt much like conversing about the present situation. Even Dustin had resigned himself to reading his comic books instead of making an effort at being sociable. At least for once, Cam smirked, he wasn't the only one feeling negative and moody.

The door to the bathroom slid open, and Cam raised his eyebrows. He could have sworn he put the privacy lock on…

"Hello?" He called. He didn't receive an answer, but he heard the faint rustling of clothing. There was only one person who had the authority to override Cam's privacy settings.

A blonde head peaked around the curtain and stared at Cam lazily. "Can I join you?" Hunter asked. Before Cam could even answer Hunter was already in the shower with him.

Cam smiled at him, but pushed himself off the wall and turned away from him. Hunter's hands slide down Cam's back easily, and he felt them snake around his waist and stomach and pull him close. Cam's sharp intake of breath at being pressed against Hunter was overridden by Hunters soft moan as he bend his head to kiss Cam's neck.

"It's a sad day," Cam remarked idly, reaching back to put his hands around Hunters neck. "When the only privacy we get is in the shower."

Hunter smiled into his neck, but didn't bother to respond. His energy seemed totally devoted to giving Cam a hicky, but Cam wasn't complaining. It felt _good_. It felt good to be pressed up against Hunter like this, the water running down his body, Hunter's lips at his neck, Hunter's hands moving down his waist…

Damn, _that _felt _good_. Cam sighed as he leaned his head back against Hunter's shoulder, enjoying the others attention fully.

"This is going to be a very long shower." Cam whispered into Hunter's hair. He felt the sharp puff of amusement that Hunter let out against his neck.

"Hope Ninja Ops has a large supply of warm water." Hunter didn't lift his head, and his hands continued their way down Cam's hips.

Cam groaned. "No time." He told Hunter sadly, attempting to push away. But he had no energy, and Hunter held him close easily.

"Make time." Hunter licked his ear playfully, and Cam turned around to face him.

Predictably, the first thing Hunter did was capture Cam's mouth in his own. Cam let him, and opened his lips when Hunter's tongue flicked across them. Hunter knew his mouth as well as Cam knew his, but they were both willing to spend more time investigating.

They hadn't touched since Wednesday. It was what, Sunday? Maybe Monday. Far too long, either way. It was amazing how much Cam missed the feel of Hunter's body next to his sometimes. He wasn't about to stop Hunter now, no matter how much his mind told him they shouldn't be doing this right now.

He twisted his fingers in Hunter's damp blonde hair, and Hunter grabbed his rear in retaliation. Cam smiled into their kiss. He let his free hand slide down past Hunters waist line, and Hunter groaned in delighted annoyance.

Things were already getting out of hand, he realized belatedly. Not only did they not have time for this, he wasn't sure he had the energy for it either. But it felt so nice…

He turned his head and broke their kiss, and Hunter descended on his neck again. He was going to have a lovely purple mark later. Hunter was obsessed with hickys, and it would be annoying, accept that Cam quite liked being marked as Hunters. Strange? Maybe. But everyone has their quirks. Perhaps Cams was that secretly, he liked being dominated. He just hoped Hunter never figured this out.

"Yeah, let me just call Lothor and tell him to hold off on the attacks for a day or so." Cam remarked, referring to their earlier conversation.

"That'd be great." Hunter told him as he moved to his collar bone. "Maybe we could get to bed tonight." He teased, beginning to trail kisses down Cam's chest.

Cam let himself smile at that, but couldn't quite formulate a response as Hunter continued trailing kisses down his abdomen.

Damn. They needed to stop this right now. This was… so… bad. But stopping Hunter now would only lead to an argument, and that was the last thing Cam needed right now. Cam stumbled back against the wall and braced himself against it, trying to control his breathing.

Cam's willpower was completely gone. Hunter was determined. So damn it, he let him. He had a feeling he'd pay for it later, but that was later. So instead of worrying about that he gave in and enjoyed it.

Hunter worked him for a while, until finally Cam collapsed into Hunters arms panting and not even registering that the water had turned cold until Hunter reached behind him to turn it back to warm.

Hunter kissed his gently, and Cam let him hold them both up. He felt so tired now, but so much better. Hunter pulled away and leaned his head against Cams. He let out a long slow breath and Cam grinned.

"Tell me about it." He mumbled.

"I think you need a nap." Hunter told him, stifling a yawn. "Lord knows I do."

"I think I need another shower." Cam told him playfully. Hunter grinned at him. "Besides, there's no time for sleeping. Lothor will…" Cam yawned. "He'll be back soon, and I need to finish repairing the zords before that."

"The zords repair themselves Cam. You don't." Hunter kissed him again to stifle his response. When he pulled away he gave him a stern look. "You need sleep, and I need sleep. Let's go sleep." He told him.

Cam really was tempted to say no, if only to have Hunter drag him to bed anyways. He didn't though, and he watched as Hunter turned off the shower and handed him a towel. He followed Hunter back to his bedroom, where he slipped on a pair of boxers and Hunter pulled him into bed.

The cushions felt nice, and it was easier than it should have been to turn his mind off. The last thing he registered was Hunter snuggling up next to him and kissing his bare shoulder.

When he opened his eyes again it was dark outside. He could tell, because there was a tiny window in his room. He glanced over at the clock on the desk. It read 7 o'clock. 4 hours since Lothor's last attack. Cam thought he might be able to get in another hour of sleep if he was lucky, but he doubted Lothor would wait much longer than that. He tried not to think about it and rolled over to face is blonde companion.

Hunter was strangely endearing when he slept. His hair was no more messed up than it would be normally, but his mouth hung slightly open, and he looked rather peaceful. Cam reached out and ran his finger down Hunter's face, feeling traces of stubble on otherwise soft skin. He leaned over and planted a kiss on the Crimson ranger's lips, and when he pulled away Hunter opened his eyes slightly.

"That's a nice way to wake up." Hunter told him.

"I didn't mean to wake you. Just couldn't resist." Cam told him honestly. Hunter curled back into him, pulling him close.

"Time?" Hunter wanted to know.

"Seven." Cam replied, laying his head on top of Hunters. Hunter let out a long suffering sigh.

"We should get up." He whispered, as though Cam might not hear him and he wouldn't have to move.

"I know." Cam answered. Neither of them made any effort to move.

"Maybe the attack won't come. Maybe we can just stay in bed." Hunter tried to sound hopeful, and Cam smirked.

"Maybe the others will get a real kick when we dimorph and are just in our boxers because we didn't have time to get dressed." Cam felt Hunter laugh before he heard it.

"That would actually be kind of funny."

"Maybe to you."

"You'd laugh."

"Would not."

"So would."

"…Maybe."

Hunter grinned up at Cam like a mischievous cat. "Bet their reactions would be better if we weren't wearing anything at all."

Cam's eyes went wide as he realized where Hunter's hand was. He grunted and rolled on top of Hunter to prevent further attack.

"You're no fun." Hunter grumbled.

"Careful." Cam leaned down and kissed Hunter. Hunter pushed up against him frustrated. "You don't want to jinx it."

Hunter smiled at him and brought him back down for another kiss. Cam let himself be wrapping in Hunter's body, and he gave into the feeling.

So what if Lothor attacked? He probably wouldn't care enough to get out of this bed.

In fact, there was probably nothing that could make him or his lover move right now, and that was just the way he liked it.


End file.
